Continuation of the animal resource diagnostic and investigative laboratory in the Unit for Laboratory Animal Medicine is requested. The program consists of clinical, laboratory, and research elements which are guided by the academic standards of excellence prevailing at the University. The objectives are enhancement of experimental medicine and advancement of laboratory animal medicine. The specific aims are to diagnose and control naturally occurring diseases in animal colonies at the University, to call attention to problems which could disrupt research; to conduct research in laboratory animal medicine, including research on spontaneous or induced diseases, particularly diseases which could serve as models of human disorders; and to promote research training and education in laboratory animal medicine. Methods to be used will continue to include those of clinical medicine, clinical and anatomic pathology, parasitology, and other relevant disciplines. Current research includes characterization of pathologic changes associated with aging in rats, characterization of the Lucke tumor virus, neutrophil function in spontaneous pasteurellosis, animal model of Graves' Disease, latency and transformation of herpes viruses, and others.